


God Does Not Play Dice

by Soupernabturel



Series: Magical Mystical Bunker Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad foreplay, Biting, Blow Jobs, Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Humor, Intended sexual play, Licking, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Magical Mystical Bunker Fic, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys (Sex Dice), Sex dice, Sexual Humor, Smut, awkward foreplay, awkward sexual encounters, crack!fic, foot play, spn universe, sucking, weird kink exploring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupernabturel/pseuds/Soupernabturel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sex dice?" Dean asked again, just to make sure he'd heard correctly. "You brought sex dice."</p><p>"The website gave them high recommendations." Cas said looking down at the dice in his hand. He turned the packet over and read from the back, "Play erotic love games with your beloved. Assured to delight with feisty, fiery foreplay. Roll the dice and obey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Does Not Play Dice

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited and unchecked, it will be fixed up and proof read in the morning.

"Sex dice?" Dean asked again, just to make sure he’d heard correctly. "You brought sex dice."

 

"The website gave them high recommendations.” Cas said looking down at the dice in his hand. He turned the packet over and read from the back, “Play erotic love games with your beloved. Assured to delight with feisty, fiery foreplay. Roll the dice and obey.”

 

 The small beginnings of a tingle worked up Dean’s spine into his fingers. His body peaked up in interest, bringing to him the sudden conclusion that Cas should talk about erotic, feisty foreplay more often.

 

“Alright.” Dean shrugged, controlling his smile as Cas’ blue eyes began to light up. “So you ah-”

 

“wish to use them? Yes.”  Cas answered, coming to sit on the end of the double bed beside Dean. He held out the dice, which Dean took, flipping over and reading that back himself.

 

 Well they certainly sounded interesting.

 

“I thought it could be, experimental?” Cas said, watching Dean intently hands splayed on his own thighs.

 

“Experimental?” Dean quirked and eyebrow, taking a look at the dice (two of them, pink with inky black scrawl on each of their six sides) again.

 

“Enjoyable.”

 

_“Enjoyable?”_

 

Cas folded his hands in his lap and looked over to Dean with carefully squinted eyes- as though he was trying to gauge Dean’s thoughts from his expression alone.

 

One of the minus’ for being a human now.

 

Cas cleared his throat and was the first to look away, twisting his hands over themselves. “If this makes you uncomfortable-”

 

“No it’s just seems kinda-” trailed off, unsure as he was saying it- exactly what he was trying to say. After a moment or two he gave up, threw his hands in the air (still clutching the dice) before he threw them on the bed, pulling his shirt up and over his head. “No you know what. Let’s do it.”

 

“Dean-” Cas began, his expression when Dean finally managed to get his head out of his shirt in order to see it, was just this side of hopeful- his cheeks slightly flushed and eyes brightly blue. His gaze wasn’t on Dean’s now newly bare chest- but rather on his partners face.

 

“No, I’m serious. Let’s do this.” Dean said clapping his hands together as he gestured for Cas to take of his shirt. A suggestion Castiel swiftly obeyed, unbuttoning his shirt with a rare bout of enthusiasm that had Dean smiling, and glancing to the dice a little thoughtfully.

 

So Cas had sorta down played his interest in using them.

 

With his shirt gone Cas rose and stood before Dean, smiling his gummy toothed smile, his pupils already dilated. He leant over the bed and retrieved the dice, opening the packaging easily as he held the two pink cubes in one hand.

 

“Do you object to me rolling first?” he asked, though Dean didn’t really hear him too busy focused on the way Cas was expertly rolling the dice in his one hand, almost fondling the small bits of plastic-

 

“Uh-sure.”

 

Cas smiled with uncharacteristic smugness, shook his hand once then rolled the dice onto the bed. The die rolled halfway across the duvet before stopping in the middle of the spread.

 

A shirtless ex-Angel and burly Hunter clambered onto the bed and examined the pink cubes.

 

"Lick lips.” Cas said approvingly, scooping the die into his hands, before he knelt up onto his knees and reached for his partner.  
  
  


Dean chuckled, already leaning in. “Well,” he said, drawing one hand around Cas’ waist tugging them closer, “that’s as good a place as any to start.”

 

 Cas was the one who licked first- somehow between the two of them they’d come to the unspoken agreement that whoever rolled the die did the deed. The two easily came together, noes inches apart before Cas’ tongue darted out and licked the seem of Dean’s lips playfully. Dean chuckled, arms tightening around Cas as he brought their lips together in a deep kiss. Their first kisses were soft teasing. Just the simple press of lips against lips, tongue to flushed red skin. Dean could feel Cas smiling against his mouth, an answering smile on his own mouth. Till finally Cas let out a small breath, opening his lips as he tightened his hold on Dean’s waist, one hand arching up into the other man’s hair.

 

They shuffled hastily up the bed, till Dean was left leaning against the headboard, Cas, bracketing his legs with his knees, sitting on Dean’s bare legs. Dean took the kiss deeper, his tongue slipped between Cas’ lips, brushing against Cas’ own before he began to explore the familiar warm heat of Cas’ mouth. Everything about the kiss was familiar- but none the less exciting. Already a thrumming heat was beginning in Dean’s veins, shooting out into the tips of his toes and fingers.  

 

 So far this was turning out to be an awesome idea.

 

 “Dean?” Cas breathed, pulling back. Dean- with his fingers tangled in the short dark strands of Cas’ hair, groaned at the sudden loss of contact, before dragging Cas back in, cupping the back of his neck.

 

 After a moment or two of kissing, Cas pulled back again, placing a hand on Dean’s bare chest, above his heart. Dean could feel his heart beating a rhythm against Cas’ warm palm.

 

 “Dean?”

 

“Mmmm,” Dean hummed, smiling as he slid his hands up and down Cas’ arms, before linking his hands behind his boyfriends neck.

 

“It’s your roll.”  Cas murmured, reaching out behind him without looking, before offering the two dice to Dean on his open palm.

 

 Oh yeah- Dean forgot about that.

 

“Yeah, right- okay.” Dean said, holding onto Cas with one arm as he reach down and took the dice with the other.

 

 It was a short roll, with Dean not really wanting to lose the damn things if they rolled off the bed. All the while Cas was leaning forward, trailing kisses, hot and wet against Dean’s throat and chest.

 

When Cas sucked a particularly hard mark into the junction of Dean’s neck and shoulder, Dean leant back against the head board, tilted his head back and groaned.

 

 When he opened his eyes next the dice beside him read;

 

_Nibble ear._

 

 Huh pretty vanilla- but once again something fun.

 

 Dean got right to it, snaking his hands back to their previous position around his boyfriend, as he kissed his way up his neck to the dip behind his ear. He felt Cas’ jaw click shut, and his body sink into him as Dean gently grazed his teeth across the shell of Cas’ ear, flicking his tongue out slightly.

 

Cas made a deep groaning sound, and gripped Dean by the waist.

 

 “This not so bad.” Dean said finally, smirking to himself smugly as he nibbled on Cas’ ear. It wasn’t particularly arousing for him, but the way Cas gripped him harder, and arched against him- his legs pushing into the bench as he pressed against him more fully unwittingly brushing against Dean’s crotch- yeah that all felt pretty fucking amazing.

 

“No-ngh, no, it is not.” Cas groaned, tilting his head to give Dean more access. Apparently the ex-angel liked having his ears nipped. “ _Harder_.”

 

 Well- if these dice solidified one thing it was that Cas was a kinky mother fucker.

 

 “If I didn’t know better Cas I would say you having a biting fetish,” Dean said, punctuating the word fetish with a particularly hard nip to Cas’ lobe- which had the ex-angel growling and dragging Dean into a tighter embrace. Dean laughed and licked Cas behind the ear, before pulling back and smirking at his partner. “The dice only says nibble after all.”

 

 Cas’ answering glare would have probably had more affect if he wasn’t panting with a flushed chest and looking absolutely debauched, rocking slowly in Dean’s boxer clad lap.

 

 “What- What’s next?” he asked, seemingly eager to get his use out of the dice.

 

 “Your turn baby” Dean said scrounging up said dice as he passed them to Cas who rolled with with all the eagerness of a small child.

 

 “Suck feet.” Cas said reading from the dice he’d just thrown.

 

 Dean stopped licking at Cas’ collar bone. He raised his head questioningly and looked up at Cas.  “Wha?”

 

“I rolled,” Cas answered, gesturing to the dice impatiently. Already he was shifting his legs, shuffling down Dean inelegantly, the bulge of his erection in his underwear bumped against Dean’s knees as he crawled backwards.  
  


“The dice says suck feet.” Cas said as if he was talking about the weather. He finally perched himself on the edge of the double bed, hands on his knees, looking down at Dean’s feet with an expression of scrutiny. “Have you washed your feet recently?”

 

 It took a moment or two for Dean’s mind and body to catch up to what was happening here. “Yeah I had a shower this morning- wait!” Dean said quickly, just as Cas grabbed the ankle of his right foot and began lifting it to his mouth. “You’re not actually gonna suck my feet are you?”

 

Cas arched an eyebrow. “It’s what the dice says.”

 

“Yeah but- here,” Dean picked up the dice and chucked them down to Cas’ end. “Roll again, that’s not sexy or-”

 

“Have you ever had your feet sucked?” Cas asked candidly, his thumb rubbing lightly just above Dean’s heel.

 

 Dean balked and stared Cas down, all of a sudden his feet seeming as though the most sensitive things in the world (and not in a good way).

 

Cas just stared back, not moving as his thumb kept rubbing, adding a little more pressure now. When Dean’s toe twitched involuntarily, Cas bent forward, still looking Dean in the eye, then licked Dean’s toe with no preamble.

 

Dean yelled out, jerking upright. But it was too little too late. Cas with lighting reflexes, circled around jumped up till he seated himself purposefully on Dean’s knees, pinning his legs to the bed. Dean squawked and swore trying to push Cas off of him, but Cas bent down out of reach, boxer clad ass in Dean’s face as he somehow became a python and fit the entirety of Dean’s five toes into his mouth.

 

The sound Dean made wasn’t human, more of a squeal than anything else. Cas’ mouth was wet and hot and felt really gross sucking about on his toes, tongue slipping between the gaps.

 

“Oh jeez,” Dean squirmed, lying back down in defeat restraining from stretching over and smacking Cas in the back of the head. “God I hate you.”

 

Cas released Dean’s foot with a sickly wet sound. Instantly Dean felt the cool air against his saliva slick skin, he shivered and kicked over, wedging his leg from out under Cas. Cas turned with a huff, seeming displeased as he watched Dean wipe at his foot with the bed spread, drying it off, as he glared up at his partner.

 

“Foot sucking.” He said purposefully, tucking his legs up under himself as he leant forward and grabbed Cas by the arm, dragging him forward.

 

“C’mere.” He said, dragging Cas in for a kiss, thankful that the other man didn’t taste like feet. “Dick head.” He said but not without affection.

 

Cas still looked somewhat dejected, even as Dean kissed the corner of his mouth, then the side of his neck trying to get this show back on the road. “Cas,” he said, breaking away just as Cas was finally starting to reciprocate back. “Where’s the die?”

 

“Mine.” Cas said, nipping at Dean’s bottom lip. He set the pair of dice down beside them, exposing up to Dean the words privates and tickle.

 

Yeah that was more in the general area Dean wanted this to go, the tickle part was debatable though.

 

Before Dean could say much of anything Cas slid down easily and crouched down further on the bed, his face dangerously close to Dean’s crotch. “Of course if you do not agree with this you could always roll again?”

 

Dean chuckled at that- but then his laughter choked and died as Cas began massaging Dean’s thighs with his hands, leaning in as he nuzzled Dean’s dick through the cloth.

 

A heavy ache of sudden want, throbbed low through Dean’s belly, already he could feel himself filling.

 

“It seems as though these dice were a good idea after all.” Cas said, mouthing wetly at the bulge in Dean’s underwear. Dean tilted his head back and groaned, stretching down to thread his hands in Cas’ bed mused hair.

 

Cas groaned in approval, the sound going right to Dean’s dick. He leant down, kissing and licking at Dean’s thighs, teasing at the waistband of his boxers.

 

There was no breath left in Dean’s lungs after his soft moans. Now fully hard within his underwear Dean, purposefully pushed his hips up and tugged on Cas’ hair, trying to grab his partners attention.

 

Cas stopped his ministrations, looking up at Dean with dark, blue ringed eyes. “Do you wish for me to stop Dean?” he asked, knowing full well that Dean never wanted him to stop. “Do you want to roll the dice again?”

 

“Fuck the fucking dice.” Dean said, sitting up, and with surprising strength he dragged Cas up and forward, planting an overzealous kiss to Cas’ lips.

 

“I don’t think I like your language.” Cas said chuckling as he pulled back from the kiss, cupping Dean’s cheek, pressing a final light kiss against Dean’s kiss flushed lips.

 

A soft low sound of pleasure escaped Dean’s throat as instead of teasing any more, Cas shuffled back down and got to it. Removing Dean of his underwear easily and discarding it somewhere across the room. Dean spread his legs wide for his partner to settle between. His fingers dug into the comforter beneath him as Cas opened wide for him, his mouth a hot velvet vacuum that had Dean stuttering out a curse. Wild haired and debauched looking- Cas suckled greedily, his lips a dark pink and shiny with spittle and Dean’s own lips. The stretch and drag of Cas’ swollen lips over Dean’s head and down his flushed base was filthy to its core- but endlessly blissful.  Cas’ eyes fluttered shut at some stage, as Dean sat up on his elbows watching him, mesmerised as Cas sucked him deeper, his eyelashes sooty black crescents against his flushed cheekbones. Dean gripped the bed beneath him, his eyes fixed on Cas as his dick slid in and out of his mouth.

 

"Fuckin’ gorgeous," he mumbled hoarsely. An almost painful sensation ached in his length as Cas drew back, swirling his tongue across the fold of skin under the head, tongue probing and teasing Dean’s slit. His hands were flat on Dean’s hips now, holding Dean in place with just the right amount of give for Dean to rock up in small, slow thrusts. With a glance at Cas’ eyes, Dean’s heart gives a sudden jolt, as he understands Cas’ gaze for the silent permission he needed.

 

Moving slowly, Dean pushed forward with his hips, pushing in slow at first, before Cas gave him the silent go ahead. His thrusts sped up, faster but still shallow, only easing up slightly when his cock butted against the back of Cas’ palette. Cas swallowed him deep, his fingernails scratching against Dean’s thighs as he groaned, blinking up at Dean dreamily, eyes black with lust.

 

God Cas looked so beautiful like this.

 

“Fuck, Cas…gonna come, gonna…fuck.”

 

Flawlessly Cas took him to the root in one go, devouring him in a sultry heat, his throat tightening, massaging around him igniting Dean’s veins on fire as with a yell he came. Cas was right there, swallowing Dean as he pulsed and emptied, licking up every last drop, milking Dean’s shaft with his tongue and throat.

 

Dean felt like he was floating, his body loose and pliant with his orgasm. He felt sort of bad when, after a minute or two Cas draped himself over him, rutting his hips against Dean’s exposed lower half. It didn’t take long for Cas to come, silently, his breath hot and wet on Dean’s neck as he came in his underwear, rutting dirtily against Dean. Dean felt the slick wet heat of Cas’ release seeping from his underwear, he groaned half in satisfaction, half just because he could. Cas a heavy dense weight on top of him, soon rolled off to the side, but not before sharing with Dean a messy, orgasm drunk kiss, just a messy mashing of tongues and teeth.

 

It wasn’t until they were both lying comfortably side by side, Cas’ underwear removed, Dean’s come mopped up as much as it could be- that either of them spoke.

 

“I think it is best to say that that was a wise investment.” Cas murmured, his chest still rising and falling heavily.

 

“You” Dean shook his head in disbelief, as he wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulder, dragging him in to his side, as he placed a sloppy kiss to the side of his sweat slick face, “you are one kinky ass weirdo.”

 

Cas just smiled and encircled Dean in his arms. He settled his cheek to Dean’s chest, kissing him lightly just short of the nipple.

 

“I try.” He said gravelly, with a dopey, happy smile.

 

Dean couldn’t do anything but throw his head back and laugh

**Author's Note:**

> A fic to celebrate getting to my next hundred followers on Tumblr *yay*
> 
> Comments and Kudos will be *Rolls dice*, licked and...tickled?
> 
> Read my other fic's here on Ao3!
> 
> Or follow my work on Tumblr: soupernabturel.tumblr.com


End file.
